Give and Take
by slowlygoinginsane
Summary: set three years after attending Raft. Daria comes back to Lawndale High to be an assistant Teacher. With a new romance bud between the two. T for now. On hold, my old computer died
1. Welcome Home, Morgendorffer

"Ms. Morgendorffer, it is your third year in the education program, and even though it is

only your minor, we do require that you become a teacher's assistant."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. We strongly recommend that you chose a path that has something to do with

your course of study. Like maybe English, seeing as you are in a journalism major."

"Can I do this at my old high school?"

"Well yes, but we do have some great professors here at Raft."

"No thank you, I would like to work back at my old high school if that is possible."

"Of course, I will have a list of teachers drawn up by the end of the day."

"Great, I'll call the parents and tell them I am coming home."

"Jake, Daria will be here any minute. What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm building a ship in a bottle!"

"Well stop."

"Mom, Dad, I'm home."

Helen rushed to the door to greet her daughter with a giant hug. "Welcome home

sweetie."

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hi, Mom. Could you let go?"

"Sorry, it's just so exiting that you are home."

"Daria, why did you choose to come back here to learn to teach?"

"Well Dad, I figured that if I could handle the brain dead morons of Lawndale High, I

could handle any student."

"Well, you room is just the way you left it." Helen said with a smile.

"I would hope so. I just left for college two weeks ago."

Her mother laughed nervously as Daria headed up the stairs.

Daria set her bags down as she looked at her bedroom. Padding still on the walls, just the

way she left it when she headed off to Raft. Tomorrow she would be back at Lawndale

High, the thought sent shivers down her spine. Working with the teachers that she hasn't

seen in three years and actually having to teach the students. It all made her wonder why

she chose education as a fall back.

Opening her closet she looked at all her old clothes. Just the difference in them showed

how much she had changed. At college she had many friends, worked hard, and a few

guys showed interest in her too. Just being in a different atmosphere had her change the

way she looked and acted. Being around people that liked her for her intelligence made

her more open. Wondering what the next day had in store, she plopped down on her bed

and started writing an email to Jane.

Monday morning hit her like a ton of bricks, with her alarm going off at 6 A.M.

Groaning, she pulled herself out of bed. Sifting through her clothes she wondered if she

should wear the clothes she always wore in high school. 'No, I want to be a little different

then what they remember,' she thought to herself. After finding simple clothes she

headed downstairs to grab coffee. Since her first year of college coffee had become her

best friend. As she poured herself a cup her mother rushed into the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Daria, I've got a big case and have to head into the office early. Being partner is a

big responsibility. Your dad and I packed you a lunch."

"Thank you. Now I get to head out and look at the blank mindless faces of tomorrow, in a

history class room."

"That's great. Have fun. Bye."

This coffee smells really good, she thought as she downed the last of it. Grabbing her bag

she headed out the door.

Lawndale was just the way she remembered. She felt out of place, like she was pulled

back in time. She could almost here the Fashion Club, or Brittany and Kevin arguing. She

somewhat expected Jane to just pop out of the shadows, and start walking down the hall

with her. Shaking her head to get rid of these thoughts, she headed towards Ms. Li's

office. When she entered she was startled by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Hello, Ms. Morgendorffer, and welcome back to Lawndale High."

"Hello, Ms. Li, Mr. DeMartino."

The two looked the same, except that they both seemed to have gotten more gray hair.

"We would like to remind you that you are being graded on this, and the school now has

new rules in place."

'God, she is still a tyrant,' Daria thought as Ms. Li continued.

"One of them is, we would like you to hand over your bag for a search."

Daria let out a sigh and pulled her bag off her shoulder. Ms. Li seemed to take to much

pleasure in searching through her things, and showed a look of disappointment when she

found nothing. "All seems to be well. Now I will hand you over to Mr. DeMartino."

"I trust you remember where the class room is."

"Yes."

"Good, then follow me," he said, leading her out of the principal's office.

"Now Ms. Morgendorffer, why did you decide to do this class at Lawndale?"

"Well, teaching is my fall back, and I figured Lawndale is the best place to meet the brain

dead first hand."

"You still have your wit about you."

Daria smirked. He held open the door to the class room, and motioned for her to enter.

"The students, if you could call them that, are to arrive soon, just enough time for me to

fill you in."

"Sounds good."

"You will make lesson plans, grade papers and attend faculty meetings."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing I can think of at the moment."

Daria nodded and headed over to the desk that was set up for her. As she was pulling

things out of her bag she remembered, 'There will be no Kevin or the Fashion Club.'

Soon a smile was sneaking across her face.

"What are you so happy about?"

"There will be no Kevin."

"Don't get your hopes up. The new Quarter Back is just as bad." he seethed.

'Could the students get anymore stupid?" Daria thought as the lunch bell rang. Mr.

DeMartino sat down heavily behind his desk. He looked overly stressed, Daria felt

obligated to do something. She had never seen her teacher like this, it was different.

"I'm heading to the teachers room for lunch, want to come?"

"Sorry, Ms. Morgendorffer, I don't eat the food this hell serves."

"Neither do I. I have an extra sandwich you can have."

He looked up to her face. It was stoic, not betraying anything. "Alright, Ms.

Morgendorffer."

In the faculty lunch room Timothy O'Neil and Janet Barch were sitting close together on

one side of the table.

"Hello."

"Why Daria, I heard you were back. It's so exiting to see you," Mr. O'Neil exclaimed.

"Daria, why you would want to work for a man, I'll never know," Ms. Barch said eying

her up as she handed Mr. DeMartino her sandwich.

Daria chuckled quietly, as it seemed this school would never change. Almost like these

people were stuck in time. The constant bickering went on as Daria was left to her

musings.

"So Daria, I thought that you were studying journalism," Mr. O'Neil commented.

"I'm an education minor."

"But wouldn't you have rather been an English teachers assistant?" He said with a

hopeful look in his eye.

"Well, Mr. O'Neil," She was trying to think of a way to put it gently. "I study so much of

the English language, and even though I am here, I still have to take my journalism

classes. I figured that English would be too stressful."

"Oh yes, I can see how that would be taxing for you. If you need any help with your

classes, I'm always here for you," he said with a large smile.

"Well, Tim, lunch is almost over and there is something that I would like to show you in

my class room."

"Alright, well good bye Anthony, Daria."

"Hurry it up, Skinny!"

Daria let out a laugh. She couldn't believe that relationship was still going on. Anthony

DeMartino looked at his assistant, like he never looked at her before.

"You have changed quite a bit Ms. Morgendorffer."

She stared at him blankly. "Three years at Raft will do that to a person, along with

writing for their newspaper."

"Really, what do you write?"

"I cover political stories, and I do an advice column."

"You give advice?"

"The editor wanted someone with a dry wit to write it, so he chose me."

It had been two weeks sense she had started her work at the high school, and everything

seemed to be going smoothly. She had already met with Trent a few times, and was

invited to the next Mystik Spiral concert that Saturday. Working with Mr. DeMartino was

too hard for her. He reminded her of her father a lot, at least in his temperament. 'Most

likely he was sent to military school too,' she thought, as she read her new email from

Jane. Anthony sat at his desk and stared at Daria. She was still the same, even though she

had changed quite a bit. She still had her wit, her drive, and her sense of morals. But now

she was more a woman than a teenager. He had a burning question but didn't know quite

how to ask. Finally he mustered up the courage to walk over to her and ask

"Ms. Morgendorffer."

"Yes?" She said looking up from her laptop

"Have you ever had any babysitting experience?"

"A few times, why?"

"I was wondering if you could help me tomorrow night. I have to watch my niece's

children."

"Tomorrow is Friday, so it's no problem, as long as I can bring my homework and a

cattle prod. I find that they work best when trying to get children to go to bed."

"Heh, very funny. Of course you can bring your homework. We can head to my house

right after school."


	2. This is why I hate Kids

The end of school came quickly on Friday. Anthony was stressing over the two kids he

would be watching. 'Daria is a life saver,' he thought to himself as he watched her pack

her things.

"I'm ready, Mr. DeMartino," she stated pulling the bag up onto her shoulder.

"You can follow me in your car to my house. It's not that far away."

"Alright."

Sitting in his car, Anthony fidgeted constantly. It had been a long time since he had a

woman over at his house that wasn't related. He cleaned it up as best as he could, but it

still looked like a bachelor lived there. A 54 year old bachelor, groaning at his own

pathetic life he pulled into the driveway of his small house. Daria soon followed.

He couldn't help but stare at her as her petite frame came out of her car. 'Tony, those

thoughts are dangerous,' his mind reminded him. 'But don't forget, your still a man.' the

dark part of his brain commented. Quickly he headed to unlock the door, to avoid an

internal conflict that could ruin any relationship before it began.

Turning on the light in his house he noticed everything wrong with it. 'Stop thinking she

is your date, she is a student and your assistant. Besides she wouldn't be here if you

didn't ask her to help you baby-sit.' Silently he cursed his thoughts.

"Welcome to my humble abode," he said, motioning for her to enter.

Daria nodded as she walked by, heading straight for the couch to set down her bag.

"So when do the kids get here?"

"Well, my niece is bringing them by, she has a date tonight. But they should be over

here by four."

"It's nice of you to watch them for her."

"Um," he said looking down at the floor, "Thank you. By the way the oldest is named

Sara and the youngest is Mark."

"Alright, anything else I should know?"

"Like what?"

"I baby-sat for a family that had the night planned out in fifteen minute increments."

"Heh. Oh you're not kidding."

"No."

"The plan is keep them entertained until they pass out in the spare bedroom."

"Well, that seems easy enough."

Daria took off her shoes and curled her feet under her, as she started reading a text book.

'She is so dedicated,' he thought staring at her. 'Quick, think of something to do. Don't

just stare at her.' He brushed pass the couch and headed towards the kitchen. Reaching

for the cupboard under the sink, he stopped his hand. He was watching two little kids

tonight, now was not the time for a nip of whisky. He had to remain sober. If he didn't,

he knew he would regret it. Opening his refrigerator, he pulled out a can of Ultra Cola.

"Ms. Morgendorffer, may I interest you in a soda?"

"Yes, that would be great."

Grabbing another can, he headed back to the living room. Her nose was still in her book,

as she held out her hand for the soda. After handing it to her he headed towards the chair

on the other side of the room. Nervous, that if he sat next to her he would make a

mistake.

"What are you reading?"

"It's about Journalism in the late 60's. You know, Vietnam and reporting from the front

lines."

"I know far too well about the front lines, Ms. Morgendorffer."

"Really? What happened." she asked with her curiosity piqued

'Heh, it was wet, loud, and dangerous."

"I figured as much."

"The rest, you don't want to know. Trust me."

He was uncomfortable talking about Vietnam, all the lives he took, his brother going

M.I.A., watching his all his buddies die.

"You know, you can call me Daria." she said quietly braking him from his reprieve

"Alright, you can call me Tony." He responded.

"Sounds fair."

"I will tell you one thing about 'Nam. I got shot in the arm and got a purple heart for it."

"Wow. My parents were hippies."

"Your parents? I can't imagine either of them as hippies."

"Neither can I, yet they were."

The front doorbell rang, making Tony jump. Suddenly he found himself curious how she

would react to the kids.

"Hi Uncle Tony," said his niece, Alice, "It is really nice of you to do this, especially after

what happened last time"

Her two young children ran into the house with little back packs on, headed strait for

Daria.

"That's alright Alice, this time I got some help." He said motioning to Daria.

In the background he could hear Sara ask "Who are you?"

"I'm glad you got help. Last time almost gave you a heart attack."

"I'll be fine."

"I'll be over at 8 A.M. to pick them up." He nodded to her as she headed back to her car.

"Are you dating Uncle Tony?" Mark asked.

"That is enough, children, it is time to leave Daria alone."

"But who is she, Uncle Tony?" Sara asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I am his assistant. I get to grade papers." Daria said in monotone.

Sara turned to her uncle and pulled on his hand. "We're hungry. What is for supper?"

"Well…"

"I can go make them something." Daria offered.

He nodded in appreciation. "How 'bout you kids watch some T.V. while I go help her

out?":

"Okay," the two said in unison plopping down on the couch..

"These people learned the hard way not to bring a bear to the mall. The Mauled

Shoppers, Tonight, on Sick Sad World."

Tony stood in the doorway watching Daria go through his cupboards, pulling out a pot

and a pan. Her body moved gracefully, another thing that was forcing him to realize that

she was a woman, and no longer the teenager he taught. With the way she grew into her

looks he had no doubt that all the men at Raft were after her.

"I hope you don't mind, I'm making a dorm room favorite"

"What?"

"Mac and Cheese with hamburger."

"That sounds fine."

Setting the pot full of water down on the stove, she stared at it blankly.

"You know, they say a watched pot never boils."

"That's what they say. I was wondering, do you have any other family?"

"Why do you ask?" he asked, shocked at her question.

"Curious."

"No, but these are the only family I associate with." He said shortly.

"Oh."

He looked in her eyes trying to figure out what made her ask such a question. "Uncle

Tony." A young voice called from the other room. Without saying a word he left Daria in

the kitchen.

The kids had gotten their meal and had been off playing in the spare bedroom for over an

hour. Tony was relieved that things were going smoothly. Daria was reading her book on

Vietnam, all he did was revel in the fact that he had people to keep him company.

"Daria?" Sara called from the other room.

"Yes?" She called back looking up from her book.

"Come and play with us."

Sighing, she unfolded herself from the couch. Tony looked questionably at the door, he

didn't trust those two kids, but she had been there for ten minutes and everything seemed

okay.

"Gah!" Daria yelled, as the two kids laughed loudly.

"Kids!" He bellowed, eye popping out of his head.

Daria came out drenched in paint. Looking him the eye, "This is why you need a cattle

prod."

"Oh, God." He said looking at her.

"I would like to say that this hasn't happened before, but that would be a lie."

"Sara, Mark, what the hell do you think you were doing."

The two kids looked at him, eyes wide with fear.

Daria placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it."

He looked at her and let his face relax. The kids let out a breath of relief.

"Sara, Mark, get ready for bed. NOW!"

The kids stumbled into the bedroom.

"I have a pair of running shorts, but do you think I could maybe borrow a shirt and take a

shower?"

"Of course. Let me go get them for you." He said walking towards the far bedroom.

"Daria, were sorry." Sara stated.

"We won't let it happen again." Mark chimed in.

"Well, I forgive you. Now I have a fun game for you."

"Really?" the two looked at her expectantly

"Yah, it's called cemetery. The rules of the game are to lie on the floor. The first one to

move loses."

"I'll beat you Sara." The little boy said looking at his sister.

"No you won't." She said as she hurried to lay on the floor.

Tony walked out with a t-shirt and a towel in hand. "That sounds like a fun game."

Daria smiled, "It should keep them occupied for the time being. If one of them moves,

tell them to play lichen. If one of them moves or drops a spore, they loose."

"Sounds like a plan."

Daria headed off to the bathroom, and he slumped down on the couch. Taking care of

those two reminded him why he never had children. Hearing the water running in the

background, he turned on the T.V. He didn't want to think about the naked woman that

was standing in his shower. With in ten minutes the water stopped. He held his breath,

the darker side of him wanted to go in there and remember the touch of a woman, but he

knew better.

"Ha! You moved!" Mark yelled at his sister.

The two kids went to bed at 8:30, and Daria started to pack up her things..

"Tony."

"Yes."

"Thanks for lending me this shirt."

"Oh that's not a problem. I'm just glad I had something that would fit you."

"I don't want you to take offense to this, but you don't seem to get out much."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe you would like to go out for pizza and a concert."

"That's very generous of you, but you really want to be seen in public with me?"

"Why not, it's not like I am in high school anymore."

"Well, exactly whose band are we going to go see?"

"Trent Lane's band, Mystik Spiral. I promised to go watch the first set."

"Well, alright. What time would you like for me to meet you?"

"How about I pick you up sometime around 7:30?" He nodded. "Well, I am headed back

home. I'll grade the papers," she said as she grabbed the stack of quizzes off of the coffee

table.

"Good bye Tony."

"Good bye Daria."


	3. Rock on

It was eleven by the time that Daria got home, and quite a bit later than she planned.

After leaving Anthony DeMartino's house she headed over to Trent's, and listened to

rehearsal. She also wanted to ask about a package that Jane was sending her. When she

finally got home her father was sitting on the couch, a soda in one hand and a remote in

the other.

"Hey Dad, what are you doing up?"

"Oh you know, just watching TV. So how did helping your teacher go."

"Oh you know, his niece and nephew threw paint on me."

"Oh."

"He let me borrow a shirt and take a shower there. Then I went to see Trent."

"That was nice of him. This is your history teacher right?"

"Yah, Mr. DeMartino."

"I remember him from the paint ball trip. He is a little high strung."

"Yep that's him." She thought for a minute, 'he cant always be high strung, can he?'

"Well, I have papers to grade."

"'Night Kiddo."

"'Night Dad."

She knew she should change out of Tony's shirt, after she closed her bedroom door, but

for some reason it felt comfortable, and she kind of liked the smell. During her last

relationship with one of the Science majors at Raft, she knew she liked wearing men's

clothes. 'It's a little weird, though. I was dating him, that is the only reason why I liked

it,' she pondered to herself. Taking off her running shorts, she crawled into her bed, and

started grading the quizzes.

Ricky Phellps

Q1: What role did George Washington play in the founding of this Country?

He founded Washington State and printed money.

"God," she said out loud "Can people be that stupid?"

Pulling out her iPod, she continued to grade. It was too easy, most of the class probably

would barely get a D, and it was too easy to make fun of the answers. 'No wonder why

he is so frustrated,' she thought as she sat aside the 5 quizzes. It didn't take her long to

finish the rest of the papers. Some of the students had real potential, but others, she had

no idea how they could function. Subconsciously she pulled the collar of the shirt and

breathed it in. Grabbing her laptop she opened it to see if there were any new emails.

The sun was shining through her curtains, and woke her up. Groaning slightly, she looked

at her clock. 10:17. 'I have a date with Tony today. Wait, not a date, but a friendly

outing.' Pulling the t-shirt over her head she threw it on the end of the bed, and proceeded

to get dressed, and headed downstairs.

Her mother was sitting at the table with papers scattered about her.

"Hey, Mom," she said grabbing the orange juice from the fridge.

"Oh hi, Daria, I'm just catching up on work, you know."

"Yah I know. Today I actually have a day off."

"You mean all your school. Work is done?"

"Yep, and so isn't the work for Mr. DeMartino for the next few days."

"How do you like working with him? He always seemed like a stable fixture at that

school."

"He's not too bad once you get to know him. I'm actually taking him to a Mystik Spiral

concert tonight."

"Oh, don't you think that he is a little old to like that type of music."

"Probably, but I'm only staying for the first set, and it wont be the same not going there

with someone."

Her mother looked her in the eye, trying to size up her motivations. "Well, it is nice of

him to offer to go with you."

Daria decided to head to the living room, and leave her mother to her work. She could see

her mom had a calculating look, as if try to see if there was another motive for inviting

Tony. 'I just don't want to be alone, right?'

"This was an EXTREAMLY casual Friday. Streakers at the office, next on Sick Sad

World."

Daria decided not to dwell on it. If she didn't dress up, then it wouldn't be a date. 'It's

just like going out with Jane.' Taking a sip of her orange juice she leaned back into the

couch. Hopefully some Sick Sad World would get her mind off her confusing emotions.

Her mother and father bustled about the house as she sat on the couch studding her

journalism book. Many of the pictures had a tough reality to them, the hard look on the

young men's faces. It was not hard to believe that Tony was one of them. Sighing, she

tuned the page, and was looking face to face with her teacher, before age caught up to

him. His arm was over the shoulders of another man, both with a rifle in one hand and a

cigarette in the other. Quickly she folded down the edge of the page. Looking at her

watch she noticed how quickly she would have to leave. 7:02. She ran up the stairs and

was about to change her outfit before she stopped herself just outside her bedroom.

"I should show him this picture," she said, looking down at the book. "I'll show him

Monday." She placed the book down by the t-shirt.

Heading to the bathroom she pulled her hair back out of her face. In the mirror, her

reflection stared back. So much different from when she was in high school. Her glasses

were smaller, and her hair much longer. Her attitude was different too. 'But I guess

having more than one friend will do that to you,' she thought with a smile on her face.

After checking her face one more time she headed down the stairs and out the door.

Tony sat in his living room watching the clock hit 7:30. He was getting anxious, 'Why

would a young college student want to hang out with me?' Letting out a sigh he heard a

car pull into the driveway. His eyes looked at the door, and he jumped when she knocked

on it. Running his fingers through his hair he headed over to the door.

"Hello, Daria." he said trying to remain calm. It had been so long sense he went out at

night with a friend.

"Hey Tony, are you ready to go?"

"Of course." He had been ready for the past hour. Stressing so badly he wanted to go and

grab a cigarette out of his secret stash, yet reminding himself that he quit.

"I took my dad's car. The brakes in mine are going."

The air was still between them as they drove to the pizza place. He wanted to say

something but couldn't think of what it would be.

"So what do you want, a whole pie, or just a slice?" She asked as they entered the

building.

"Just a slice."

"Sounds good," she said as she headed towards the counter. "I'm meeting Trent before

the band plays, but he is always late so it wont be a big deal if we spend some time here."

The pizza place was fairly quiet except for a few students, who let out a gasp when they

saw a teacher enter. Daria grabbed the slices and headed over to a booth in the corner.

"I see a high populous of student body come here."

His heart skipped a beat when she smiled and said, "If they don't bother us then why

should we care?"

He nodded and took a bite out of the pizza.

"So what type of books do you like?" Daria asked nonchalant.

"Well I read almost anything once."

"I'm like that. But right now I am reading mostly assigned books."

"That's the way it is when you go to college. It was like that when I went. That was a

long time ago though."

"How long have you been teaching?"

"Since 1976. I wanted to do some good after the war, the only thing I could think of was

hopefully teaching the youth of today not to let history repeat itself."

"Do you regret it?"

"Only sometimes, but then I get a brilliant student like you, who reminds me that not

everyone is a total idiot."

"Just most people are. All I know is college is much better than high school. People like

me because I am smart. Oh wait, don't look now, here comes one of the biggest idiots I

know."

Daria said looking towards the door, as Kevin Thompson walked in.

"Prepare yourself. He seems to be coming this way."

"Hey, Mr. D.," Kevin said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hello Kevin, Is there anything you would like?"

"Nah, just wanted to say hi. Hey who are you with?"

"Hi Kevin, it's me Daria." She said, dead pan.

"Now way, so are you two like dating or something? Creepy."

Tony was about to say something when Daria started, "Nope, he found me on the side of

the road and I was almost dead. He built me some new body parts and this is a test run.

You know, to make sure that they function."

"No way, you did a good job. She even looks kind of hot!"

"Kevin, I was joking. I work with Mr. DeMartino, we are talking about history."

"Daria, that was a good one. You almost had me. Well, see you around."

Tony looked at her as she shook her head and took a bite of her pizza. 'Kevin thought we

were dating…'

"You handled that well."

" I know how to deal with idiots. If I didn't tell him the truth, half of Lawndale would

think that you built me out of spare parts," she said with a sly smile. 'She is beautiful

when she smiles,' then he cursed him self for that thought.

The two ate three slices of pizza each before Daria looked down at her watch. "Shit, 8:30.

I'm going to be late."

"I thought you said that he was always late."

"Yah, but this means he'll be on time." She said getting out from behind the booth.

Tony liked talking to her. She was more intelligent than her years. And she didn't mind

listing to someone else's ideas.

"Well, are you coming?" she asked as she held out a hand for him.

He looked at her skeptically and too her hand. She started heading towards the door, as he

looked down at his hand. Curling it into a fist he followed after her.

When the two arrived at The Zon, Trent was standing out front with a large package.

"Yes, my package from Jane arrived!" she said with excitement. "Would you mind

meeting me inside?"

"Alright."

Tony walked through the door, wondering why she didn't want him to see a painting.

Looking around the club he noticed a lot of former students. It reminded him exactly how

old he really was

"Hey Trent."

"Hi Daria, Is this what you were looking for the other day?"

"Yah, thanks."

"Did I just see you with Mr. DeMartino?"

"Yah, I'm his teacher's aid. He doesn't get out much, and I wanted company. It's a winwin."

"Oh cool. Hey lets look at the painting."

The two of them unwrapped the canvas, Daria was exited, and Trent was shocked, Before

them sat a painting of a nude Daria with a look on her face that made it seem like she

would devour any male she came across.

"Whoa Daria, I never thought that you would do a nude painting, especially not one as

sexy as that."

"I posed for hours. It came out perfect, too bad the person I wanted to give it to broke up

with me."

"I would say so."

"I better go put this in the car. I think that I left Tony alone long enough."

Tony sat at the bar 'Why did I agree with doing this?' he asked himself.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Um, no, thanks."

The bartender nodded his head and walked to the end of the bar. Somehow, Daria was

able to sneak up behind him.

"Hey Tony."

"Oh hi, so what was in the package?"

"A painting Jane did of me."

"Oh?"

"Hey we're Mystik Spiral. We are going to play for you now." Trent said in the mic.

Daria turned on her bar stool and leaned back 'Trent's band is getting better.' Tony

thought as he leaned back. He turned his head to catch a quick look at her, but found her

looking at him. She blushed and turned her head away. He smiled.

Mystik Spiral rocked on through the passing glances between the two colleges. Trent

watched the two and wanted to laugh as he stood on the stage. Monique came up to the

front, causing him to draw his attention away from them. Giving her a smile he continued

with his song. Tony wanted to tell her something, but couldn't figure out what it was.

'You seem to be having this problem quite a bit, old boy,' he told himself. He hadn't felt

anything like this in a long time.

Daria was embarrassed that she kept looking over at him. There was something about

him. It was almost like it the first time she ever met Trent. 'God Morgendorffer, control

yourself.'

"We are Myistik Spiral, and that was the first set"

"Now we are headed to the bar." Jessie said.

Pushing herself off the stool she said, "I'm gonna go say good bye to Trent."

"Would you mind if I came along, I see quite a few former students."

"Not a problem. Hey Trent." She called walking towards the band.

"Oh hey Daria, you know Monique right?"

"Oh hi, I am going to be heading home now. If you hear from Jane first tell her I love the

painting."

"No problem, maybe we can go out for pizza sometime."

"Sure, that would be great."

Tony watched the conversation between the two former students. He could tell there used

to be something there but he didn't know exactly what. 'Maybe they dated.' He thought

as the two walked into the car.

"Hey Tony, do you want to go right home or would you mind swinging by the burger

place?"

"How can I say no to French fries?"

"I can hear that." she said pulling out on to Dega Street.

After the two went through the drive-thru Tony said, "You have quite an appetite."

"Well getting up early is not something I normally do, so on my old schedule this would

be lunch time."

"The wonderful days of college life."

"Hey Tony, I found an interesting picture. I want to show it to you on Monday."

"Heh, where did you find it?'

"A book,"

He looked in the back of the car. The painting was facing away from them, Curious he

asked her "What is the painting of."

"Oh, it is a painting of me. Jane thought that it would be a good birthday present to my

ex. Let's just say he will never see it."

"Will I ever get to?"

"Um, well, it's not exactly appropriate." When he heard that he wanted to see it more.

"Maybe some time you wouldn't mind. I am appreciator of the arts."

"Maybe sometime." she said with a sly smile on her face.

The two arrived at his house "Well Tony, I had a fun time tonight. You really are

different from when you are around students."

"Well their constant stupidity grates on my nerves."

"I can understand that. Well I will see you Monday."

"Good night."

"'Night."

Tony watched as Daria pulled out of the driveway. He tried to shake unwanted thoughts

out of his head. Opening his door he quickly slipped inside. Running his hand over his

bullet scar, he headed towards his answering machine and hit the play button.

'Hi, Anthony, it's me Timothy. I need your help, please call me." Annoyed he picked up

the phone and dialed his coworker's number.


	4. What do you expect?

Daria woke in a sweat, she couldn't remember much of her dream, all she knew was that

Tony was there, 'or Mr. DeMartino as you will have to call him today." Her clock was

beeping, and it had been for the last half hour. She quickly rushed out of bed and got

undressed. She was getting used to her life back at home, but in her mind she was still on

Raft time. Throwing her things in her bag, she headed out the door. She already knew she

was going to be late.

When she arrived at the school the students were already arriving. She hurried quickly to

the History classroom.

"Hello Daria. You are late."

"I'm sorry Mr. DeMartino."

"Here at school you may call me Anthony."

She gave him a smile, "Alright, I'm still not used to having to wake up early, so I

overslept."

"Don't worry about it."

The students started to file into the classroom as Daria took her place behind her desk,

and Anthony in front of his.

"Good Morning Students," Ms. Li said over the P.A. System "I would like to remind

you all that this up coming Saturday will be the Halloween Dance, and due to lack of

participation you are all required to purchase a ticket. Have a wonderful day here at

Lawndale High."

"Now that we have been informed of our mandatory presence at this school function, I

would like to see if any of you can remember what we learned."

Ricky Phellps raised his hand.

"Yes Ricky. Are you telling me that you remember what we learned?"

"We learned about Washington state, and lobsters in coats, right?"

Anthony let out an aggravated sigh, 'Today is going to be a long day,' Daria thought

ruefully

When lunch came around, Mr O'Neil rushed into the classroom.

"Anthony you have to hide me. She is coming after me." He said in a state of fear.

"So Janet finally flipped her lid, you deal with the she-beast on your own!" Anthony

stated.

"Mr. O'Neil, what happened?" Daria asked.

"Well the other day Janet caught me talking to another woman, and she thought that I

was cheating on her."

"Are you? Wait don't answer that. I really don't want to know."

"Daria, it is best not to get involved with Timothy's problems."

"I'm not going to, Ms. Barch already thinks I am evil for working with you." She stated

flatly.

"That's true."

"Here you are, Skinny," Janet yelled. "So are you talking about what you did with this

pig?"

"Janet, I think that you are taking this a bit far." Timothy said as he cowered towards

Anthony's desk.

"Ms. Barch," Daria said, stepping forward. "Do you think that Mr. O'Neil, a man who

caters to the feelings of others, would actually hurt you? He couldn't even hurt a fly."

"Daria, you are a fool for working with him," Janet said pointing her finger at Anthony,

"But you are still a woman, and have a head on your shoulders. Come on Skinny, let's

go!" She said grabbing his arm, and pulling him out of the room.

"Daria, maybe you are too nice."

"That's not always true, what about those nuns I slaughtered?"

He chuckled, "Hey didn't you have a picture you wanted to show me?"

"Yeah, I'll show you at the end of the day."

The rest of the day went by quickly. During the free period they kept idle chit chat. Then

after the last bell rang Anthony sat behind his desk, and Daria pulled out her book.

"This is the picture I wanted to show you," she said as she laid the book open to the page

with the photograph of Tony.

His eye started to twitch as he looked down at a younger self. Daria could tell maybe

showing him the photo was not the best idea. 'Good one Morgendorffer,' she cursed

herself. 'Now what are you going to do?"

"I don't know what you want me to say,"

"Nothing, I just wanted to show you."

"Oh, well, You did." he pushed the book to the edge of the desk. Letting out a breath he

picked up his things and walked out the door.

"Damn it!" she swore after he left.

Anthony drove home, the whole time all he could think about was that damned picture of

him and his "stepfather." He started to grind his teeth, that was not something he wanted

her to know about. It was something no one really needed to know. 'Maybe I am over

reacting,' he thought. But he couldn't help his anger. It was like she was snooping around

in his past. That was not some place she needed to be looking around, and he didn't want

her there.

The rest of the week went by, all that Anthony and Daria talked about was school,

avoiding the other topic. 'God, I blew it,' Daria thought, as she was typing her essay on

the Reporting from the Front Lines book. The lunch times and free periods have become

tense. It had gone from friendly idle chit chat to stressed words. Both of them felt at

fault, but neither of them knew what to say. Anthony watched her typing away on her

computer with that book on the desk, with a worried look on her face. Quickly she put it

away and pulled out a notebook.

"Daria, why are you not writing your essay?"

"Because I can't focus," she stated flatly.

She opened her email to be greeted with the sight of an email from the newspaper editor,

titled "Advice Column."

She read through them quickly, until one of them caught her eye.

"Daria, My friend has gone back home as part of her schooling, and her ex-boyfriend

started coming around to see me. He and I hit it off and have been dating for two weeks. I

feel slightly justified because she did something similar to me, but I still feel that I should

tell her. What should I do?

A Starving Artist."

All the blood drained out of her face as she read who it was from. Jane had been dating

her ex, and this was the only way to tell her. Jane knew that she was hoping to get him

back, and now she did this. Her breath became ragged as she closed her laptop. Quickly

she ran out of the room and headed to the bathroom.

Anthony was worried. He headed to Ms. Barch's room. Opening the door, he heard

noises that he would rather not be hearing.

"Janet, if you could stop devouring Timothy's face, I have a situation."

"What do you want, you Neanderthal?"

"I think something is wrong with Daria."

"Oh no, do you have any idea what it could be?" Timothy asked.

"If I did, would I be asking Janet for help? She is in the Ladies room. Can you go talk to

her?'

"Of course I will. Most likely it was some man that did this to her."

Daria looked at herself in the mirror 'I should have known that eventually she would get

me back for the whole Tom thing.' She thought as she washed her face with hot water.

"Daria?"

"Ms. Barch, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to help you. Tell me what that evil man did to you." she said putting her arm

over Daria's shoulder.

"Anthony sent you here didn't he? Ok, I'll tell you. My best friend is dating my ex who I

wanted to get back together with, and the way she told me was by sending me a letter for

my advice column."

"Well you shouldn't worry about some man. You are better off just being on your own."

Daria looked at the older woman. She knew that she was just trying to help, but her

words weren't exactly comforting. "Thanks Ms. Barch. Could you do me a favor and not

tell anyone?"

"Of course, dear."

Janet went back to her class room and saw the two men sitting looking at the door.

Timothy had a look of concern on his face, and the look on Anthony's was one that she

couldn't place.

"Janet, what was wrong?" Timothy asked.

"I promised I wouldn't tell, but as I thought it was some man."

Anthony glared at her and left the room. By the time he returned to the history classroom

Daria was there typing on her computer. Her face was blank, but her eyes were red.

"Hey Daria," he said quietly.

She looked over at him, trying very hard to keep her face calm.

"I was wondering, would you like to go grab a bite after school?"

"Why?" she asked simply.

"Well, um, you seem upset. Maybe some crappy diner food would help."

"I guess it couldn't hurt."

The two arrived at the diner and sat down in a booth.

"Hey Tony, do you mind if I get a beer?"

"You are 23, I don't see why not."

"Thanks."

By the end of the meal Daria had three beers and was slightly drunk. "You are a

lightweight, aren't you?" Tony asked setting down money on the table.

"Hey can we go to your place, I don't feel like looking at my parents right now."

"Alright, but I don't think that you should drive." He said getting out of the booth and

holding out a hand for her.

They arrived at his house quickly, and Tony helped her out of the passenger seat.

"My house may be a mess," he warned walking her to the door.

"It's okay, I just don't want to think right now. Do you have any alcohol?"

He looked at her, as this was not something that she would normally do. He helped her to

the couch.

"Are you sure you want something alcoholic?" He asked cautiously.

"No, I guess not. Can I talk to you?"

He was nervous, the only person that asked for his help with anything was Timothy, and

it always had something to do with Janet. He wasn't sure how he could help out a college

student.

"I don't know how I can help you." he stated

"Its okay. If you just listen it might help." He sat down on the other side of the couch.

She looked at him and she fell forward a little bit. "I got the questions for my stupid

column, and I think that one of them was from Jane. This girl that signed herself as The

Starving Artist is dating her friend's ex and feels bad for not telling her, but thinks that in

a way she deserves it because her friend did something similar. It scares me because it

sounds so much like Jane, and she knew that I wanted to get him back."

"Well did you ever steal one of Jane's boyfriends?"

Hanging her head she nodded. Suddenly she scooted closer to him.

"Well I don't know that I can help. I haven't been in a relationship for years."

She moved closer and leaned against him. His body stiffened. 'She must not know what

she is doing' He thought.

"Tony, you're my friend right?" she asked.

"Well I guess I can be if you want me to."

She looked him in the eyes and then pulled him into an embrace. At first he was in shock,

his body rigid, but finally he put his arms around her.

After letting go he asked, "How would you like it if I got you some coffee?"

"That would be great."

After escaping to the kitchen, his body started to shake. Quickly he set about to making

the coffee, and brought some of it out to her.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, right?" Daria asked in a daze

"Yes, and we have a dance to attend."

Daria let out a groan. "Do we really have to go?" She asked looking him in the eyes. He

nodded. "How long do you think that it will take me to sober up?"

"I can bring you home if you would like. Then tomorrow I can take you to your car."

"You are really nice, Tony." she said resting her head on his shoulder.

**A/N:** here are the first four chapters after my beta read through them. From now on a beta will read the chapters before they are posted.


	5. Get your grove on

Daira groggily opened her eyes to her mother calling her from down stairs. Grabbing her glasses she headed to see what her mother wanted. Standing in the doorway was Tony.

"Oh hi, what time is it?" she asked.

"Its 11 o clock."

Daria was astonished. "Sorry, I overslept. I'll just head upstairs and get dressed.."

Tony looked up the stairs, she had just ran up, as he stood in the doorway.

"Mr. DeMartino, why don't you come in and sit while you wait?"

He nodded and entered the house. It looked the way he expected, sparse signs of life, he wasn't surprised sense both of their daughters were in college.

"So what do you have to talk to Daria about?"

"Daria's car got a **flat**, and I told her that **I** would help her with it today."

"Oh, that's very nice of you," Helen said as she sat down across from him on the other couch. The way she was looking at him made him slightly uncomfortable.

He was thankful when Daria came down the stairs. "Tony, I'm ready to go."

"Ah yes. **Goodbye** Mrs. Morgendorffer."

After the front door was shut Daria asked, "So what did my mom do to you?"

"Nothing, she just **stared **at me. She knows how to make a person **uncomfortable**."

"I guess that is a quality that comes with her line of work."

The two drove back to the diner, her car was sitting where she left it. No tickets, no dents. Every thing was fine. 'Then why don't I feel like everything is fine?' Daria asked herself.

"Thank you Tony, especially for the other day, you didn't have to do that."

"Its no problem. I would **rather** listen to your problems than **Timothy's**."

"Well I guess I'll see you at the dance tonight."

"I guess so."

Tony started to walk back to his car, with Daria's gaze resting in the middle of his back, as soon as he left she got in her car. She had to talk to Trent, and figure everything out.

Daria Pulled into the Lane's driveway, and quickly got out of her car. 'Trent is probably sleeping.' Daria thought as she headed into the house, 'But I really need to talk to him.' The house was quiet, Daria had a feeling that Jane's parents were on another exotic trip. She quickly walked up the stairs and opened the door to Trent's room. He was lying unconscious on his bed., sideways.

"Trent." she said as she shook him.

"What time is it?" he asked turning his head towards her, not opening his eyes.

"Its 12:30"

"Oh, I wasn't planning on waking up for the next hour, or three."

"I know, but I have to ask you something."

"Alright."

"Did Jane call you and say if she is dating someone?"

"Yah, but she didn't want me to tell people who. I don't know why."

"I know why. Thanks for your help Trent, I'll see you later."

"Back at you Daria." he said as he let his head fall back down on the bed. By the time Daira was out the door, he would already be asleep.

Daria slowly closed the door to Casa Lane, letting out a heavy sigh as she headed to her car. Sitting in the drivers seat she tried to figure out where she could go without anyone she knew being able to see her. She decided on the park, no one would really be there.

Like she thought, the park as mostly empty. A few high school students were trying to conceal a can of spray paint, and parents with small children were playing on the swing set, and jungle gym. She just sat and watched all the people go by, all of them wrapped up in their own lives. Children running around oblivious to there surroundings, teenagers tagging rocks. All was pretty quiet in suburbia. Daria sat there for over an hour. Watching the people come and go. She knew that she should go home, she had homework to do, and a column to finish and all the other inane things that she had to do. 'Also that stupid dance.' At that moment she wished that she could just drive to somewhere far away, but knowing that that wouldn't help at all, and when she came back she would have even more to do.

Tony was down right frustrated. '**Stupid** **Angela**, stupid dance. **Why** I have to do these things **I'll** never know." He thought as he pulled clothes out of his dresser. He pulled out a red tie and a white shirt. For some reason his tie was never strait, he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Every time he did he saw himself get older, so less and less he looked at his reflection. Opening his medicine cabinet he pulled out a cigarette, and lit it up. Taking in a deep puff, his face turned from sour to content. Letting the smoke out in a sigh of relief.. Looking down at his watch, he headed out to his car. 7:15, he didn't want to be late.

Kids were starting to collect around the door. They all looked anxious to get in, 'Most likely so they can grind on each other and call it dancing.' He shuttered at the thought. He in no way, wanted to watch the students do their mating dance. Pushing his way through them he entered they gym. Crappy Halloween decorations were scattered about, and the majority of the teachers were around the food table. Daria was sitting in the bleachers with a book in her hand.

He walked over and sat down next to her, it almost looked like she was just staring blankly at the page.

"How are you doing?" He asked

"I'm doing fine, I guess." She said as she booked marked her page, and then sat the book down in her lap.

'You shouldn't beat yourself up over this. There are much worse things that could be happening."

She looked at him and gave a small smile. "I guess you are right. So what exciting things will be going on at this dance?"

"Didn't you go to them as a student?"

"Did I really seem like the type to go to a dance? I went to one and got hit on by a member of UpChuck's family."

"I can understand why you wouldn't want to go to another, Charles can be slightly creepy."

"What's more creepy was when I saw him and you at the flea market a few years ago, looking at girly magazines."

"How did you know about that." He asked nervously.

"He was supposed to be selling records at our booth."

Tony started to fidget, and she chuckled lightly. "Relax, it's not a big deal."

The two sat in silence as the students started to enter the gym, and the music started to play. The teachers scattered about the room, while Tony and Daria continued to sit at the bleachers.

"So what are you reading?" Tony asked motioning to the book in her hand.

"Oh, Dante's Inferno. I do love reading about hell, it reminds me that there are worse places than Lawndale."

"It would be hard for a place to be worse than Lawndale."

The music was loud and niether of them really wanted to listen to it. "Hey would you like to go outside. This music is starting to give me a headache" Daria said motioning to the exit.

He nodded and followed her outside, neither of them knowing a set of eyes were watching them.

Standing outside the two leaned against the brick wall. Tony pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. Daria looked at him curiously. "I thought you didn't smoke."

"It's and on again off again thing. Do you smoke?"

"No, I don't drink either."

He looked at her skeptically, "Then the other day was a slip up."

"I am trying to forget about that." she said hanging her head.

Tony looked over at her, she seemed upset. He wanted to reach out and give her a hug, but the most he could do in the situation they were win was place a hand on her shoulder. Looking up at him, she smiled.

"Oh there you two are." Timothy said excitedly

"Hello Timothy, is there **something** I can help you with?"

"Well Anthony, Ricky and Cameron are starting to get rough, I was wondering if you could help brake it up."

Tony nodded and headed back inside, after he left Timothy looked over at Daria.

"Daria, I was wondering if there is anything I can help you with?"

"Not really Mr O'Neil. I assume that you are asking because Ms. Brach told you what happened."

A look of worry crossed his face, "I hope you don't mind."

"No. I figured that she would tell you. Have you come to comfort me in my hour of need?"

"Well-"  
"Mr. O'Neil, as surprising as this sounds, Anthony has been a big help."

"Well, if you can get past his obtrusive nature, he can be helpful."

"Nice to know **I** can be helpful, **Timothy**."

"Oh hi Anthony, I was just making sure that Daria was okay after or ordeal." He said as he looked back and forth between the two. Then quickly went back inside.

"So how injured were those tow boys?"

"Janet had it under control. Both the boys had black eyes, but that was it."

The two stood in silence for a few moments.

"A movie is playing at the theater, I was wondering if you would like to go." Tony said quietly.

"What is going to be playing?"

"I don't know, we could pick it out when we get there."

"Well, it would get my mind off the whole Jane thing. So Yah, when would you like to go?"

"Is tomorrow to soon?"

"No that sounds great. Lets head back inside. I am starting to feel better."

* * *

**A/N:** sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. my beta is having some work issues and so I decided not to wait any longer so it is the unbeta'd version. when i get the beta'd version i will post it


End file.
